A new way to let out emotions NEW SCHOOL RULES
by CoralPotion
Summary: Harry and team are back for a 7th year- all Voldemort things I sort out later. I'm the main character in in :) gimme some spotlight boys! Anyway Remus is teaching DADA, Snape's no dead but poor Dumbledore is :( but his picture talks and commands a new school rule in how people should deal with their emotions. By... SINGING!
1. Chapter 1- setting the scene

**Hi everyone! Hope you all have a brilliant Christmas and new year! So this is my first story of the year...**

**It's basically my daydream that I thought you guys might enjoy or find cute! - usual stuff don't own the harry potter world belongs to JKR ect, also don't own "Pretty woman" belongs to Roy Orbison. The only thing I own is the main girl character Cara (my name) cause she's me so don't steal me! lol. And no that's not my last name but I couldn't exactly give that out could I(!)**

**Enjoy, no warnings just cuteness and a daft Dumbledore.**

**Harry and the gang return to Hogwarts for their 7th year. Remus is teaching in the 7th book, isn't married to Tonks so doesn't have Teddy. Also Snape isn't dead, Dumbledore is :( but his picture talks! :)! Oh and I personally killed Voldemort so no horecrux crap**

* * *

The great hall was lit with the gentle glow of candles, the students were picking at their food and discussing how their summers were.

Over at the teachers table, Hagrid was knocking stuff which made professor Flitwick scold him every ten seconds, professor Trelawney was staring into her water intently while muttering to herself that a good luck charm was going to be the most popular potion this term, professor Snape was busy as usual scanning the room for the beloved golden twerp Potter then scowling to himself then amused himself when he thought about how many points he would take off him later. Poppy was chatting to the other staff, while professor McGonagall rose from her chair which was next to the chair of the previous Albus Dumbledore- she couldn't bring herself to sit in his place, even if she was the headmistress of Hogwarts. Sat in his spot beside Hagrid, laughing at the half giant's irritated murmuring to himself- sat professor Lupin. The ministry had passed a law that stated werewolves, under the supervision of the minister every 18 months- would be able to teach at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The students weren't aware that in their sixth year, Dumbledore was planning to create a new Hogwarts rule. McGonagall took it upon herself to introduce this rule this year... but she wasn't sure if the headmaster was going a bit... loopy but she never dared think anything of Dumbledore other than a wizard of great.

Standing beside the great stand of gold and the owl with its spread wings, McGonagall in her hands held a picture frame of Headmaster Dumbledore. She cleared her throat and the students stopped talking.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts, firstly a warm welcome back to our old defence against the dark arts teacher Professor Lupin"

The students erupted with whistles and a loud applause as professor Lupin stood up and smiled, his eyes resting on one student in particular... Miss Cara Hailey.

* * *

Cara was a beautiful 7th year pupil with long golden blonde hair that lay on top of her shoulders, grass green eyes that had small flecks of gold surrounding the pupil, her skin was so beautifully pale it made her look like an angel on earth, and her lips were the colour of a pale rose, truly crafted by the gods or so a certain Remus Lupin thought...

Since her third year Cara had harboured a little crush on her defence against the dark arts professor. Cara knew there was something different about him, only her and Hermione Granger noticed that near a full moon the professor would take leave, and once it was over- the professor would be covered in scars and scratches which didn't even compare to how tired he looked.

Remus Lupin to her, was one of the most kindest, caring, funny, special, polite, honest and loyal man to walk the earth. In the summer holidays during her 6th year, Cara found her old dada teacher browsing in a library.

* * *

**That Summer.**

She had walked into the new library that was open in Diagon Alley next to Olivanders. It was a beautiful, big library with it's beige coloured walls and its silver vines wrapped around columns.

Cara was pretty bored during the holidays so she thought what better way to spend a day than at the library. Walking in, she was greeted by an old woman.

"Hello dear, welcome to the library" The old woman smiled warmly as she ushered her in out the cold.

"Good afternoon Ms, thank you very much" the girl replied to the woman who smiled as if seeing an old friend.

"Here is a leaflet if you would like- there are many sections in this library and you wouldn't want to get lost" chuckled the woman beside politely excusing herself as she went to greet a young couple who walked in.

"Hmmm... where to start..." She thought. Yeah she liked "teen fiction" but she never could find any books she liked.

"Got it" she snapped her fingers and off she went to the romance section. (Girlish ooooo's)

Walking up- what could have been the distant cousin of Mount Everest- the tons of stairs, Cara was greeted by a huge sign that said "HORROR" in scary writing (a/n i am peeing myself laughing cause at the screen I'm wiggling my fingers like a ghost going oooooo XD)

"Goddamn it! How the hell did I get lost?!" She muttered angrily moving the map around in front of her eyes- like if you've no signal on your mobile how you move about like a worm until you get a bar? That type of movement!

"It is very easily done Miss Hailey" a voice said popping it's owners head at the side of the map. Cara gave a girlish scream- (well girls scream like girls right? Well usually... my scream is normally bloodcurdling if I really shit myself)- stumbled back and yelped "Holy Shit!" this would be the mannerisms of his dear friend Sirius Black that he had picked up on.

"I didn't mean to startle you" Remus grinned cheekily and picked up Cara's map which had been dropped in her jump of fright. Cara placed her hand to her chest, breathing heavily.

"Jesus Christ Professor, crap I mean, oh damn it I mean ugghhhhhh!" Cara facepalmed herself- way to go Cara(!)

"As much as I appreciate being called after a great historical figure, I'm afraid I'm only Remus Lupin" He laughed, she was trying so hard to look not creepy as she couldn't tear herself away from his mouth. Such pretty teeth- he would be such a nice guy to have...

She blushed and gave a laugh. Cara thanked him as he handed her back the map and asked her where she was heading.

"Oh noooo..." she thought

"Erm the, the er... err the er... romance section?" she squeaked nervously then when she heard herself sounding like such an idiot she hid behind the map which at that moment was her best buddy for protection.

Remus laughed inwardly- his student was nervous around him... It was him that was nervous around her!

"I feel it my civil duty to escort you to your so desired book genre section Ma'am" Remus teased trying to do a southern drawl but ended up making it sound like god knows what (I feel so bad for them both! :D)

"I shall take pleasure in your accompaniment kind sir, I thank you so dearly" Cara played along back at him giving him a curtsy which she tripped over her own two feet (I had to make it real - which would happen to me). Before Remus knew what he was doing- he lunged for her wrapping his arms around her protectively. When his eyes met hers she laughed nervously.

"Professor?" Cara whispered to him, but he was miles away in her eyes. Remus felt a pull that he always felt around her but ten times stronger, his vision was as if it was blurred but he could make out every detail of her... Like his whole world was grey yet surrounding her was golden light... (Aww xxx)

"Mhm" He answered (you know the noise that means yes or what) holding her almost tighter.

"You erm... thank you for catching my fall.." Cara said slowly as she suddenly felt slightly faint. Remus saw this even before it happened. He picked her up and told her he was taking her to the coffee shop next door for some sugar, from his shoulder he heard her say "Okay, thanks" as she nuzzled his shoulder.

Remus got her into Madame Perkies (made her up hehe!) coffee shop and sat her in one of the private booths, he ordered her hot chocolate and got her a slice of fudge (Why cant guys be like Remus!). Cara started to see slightly more clearly, amongst the blurry background was her dada teacher...

"He looks so handsome... I want to just kiss him all over and hug him forever" She said to herself, not realising she said the hugging part out loud which made Remus chuckle to himself.

"How are you feeling Cara?" He asked leaving his tea to the side, his eyes were focused intently on her in a loving teachery way but also... something else was there... Moony - his werewolf counterpart was very interested in his human side's student. She was his mate- Moony knew this but it took Remus a second later to catch up.

"No, no, no you can't be mated to her, she deserves to live her life- have a chance at love and-" Remus said internally to Moony when his "other half" interrupted

"Yes, Yes, Yes, human, She is our mate whether you like it or not, you are her mate but you are blind by stupid human foolishness" Moony laughed snidely at him. Remus thought about making two puppets- one that was him and the other Moony so he could do a Punch and Judy hit over the head to his counterpart.

"Yes thank you I'm feeling much better, here please take my half. You have been so kind to me professor" Cara smiled then laughed as she added how did he know she liked fudge.

"I know what I'd like to do with that fud-" Moony purred when Remus slapped his head. Cara looked in complete confusion, she knew he was a werewolf, but he didn't know that but the thing that struck Cara was she wasn't sure if she should ask if he was alright or scold him and say "bad wolf don't do that!"

"I used to love fudge in my youth, I still like it right enough but I haven't taken a fancy to it recently. I might be physic" He laughed drinking a sip of his tea.

She took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Damn that's good.." she thought and she took a bigger sip. She placed her drink down and cut half of the fudge.

"Would you like some professor? Come on.. relive your youth" Cara teased which Moony took as a challenge with a grin and slowly took the fudge from the middle of the plate into her hand, squishing it around her pinky finger he sucked the fudge off. "How this woman makes fudge this good I'll never know" a small part of Remus joked but he was all in all shocked about what he had just done.

"I don't think it's the fudge that makes it taste so sweet do you?" Moony said in a low seductive voice that Remus recognised as a typical action when a werewolf is aching for his or her mate.

Cara just blinked and tired to control her breathing.

"What the hell just happened?" She thought in a daze

"HE ATE OFF YOU IDIOT! HE IS ATTRACTED TO YOU- YOU DAFT BIMBO!" Her inner romantic/inner she devil screamed at her.

"I.. am... so.. so.. so... so.. sorry Miss Hailey, that is so inappropriate! I erm you see I..." Remus stuttered then quickly got his napkin and wiped the evidence of his out of control werewolfness off her finger then running a hand through his hair.

Cara put her hand on his.

"Remus, may I call you that? Honestly it's fine, I know why you lost control there"

Remus slowly looked in horror... ohhhh nooooo (bruce from family guy!)

"I know you're a werewolf..."

* * *

**cliff-hanger! I know SO CRUEL! I will update it soon promise. I haven't been feeling mentally quite good lately so this has taken quite a bit of energy I didn't really have but I love you ALL TOO MUCH! Hehehe - creepy...**

**So tell me whatcha think if you would like, no it's not going to be a lemon or lime or any other fruity kind (high top drum) it was to capture his out of control werewolf side- sorry I get so ENGROSSED with trying to figure out character personas just right! also I know it didn't seem like much but it sets the scene for the next chapter**

**So I shall see you for chapter 2... What will Remus think/do when he hears I know his little werewolf secret?**

**Sirius Black: She's got you there Moony old boy**

**Remus Lupin: Padfoot don't encourage it on further...**

**Sirius Black: Well If I were alive...**

**Moony coming through: SHE IS MINE NOT YOURS!**

**Cara/me/author: Here Moony! Go get the stick! *throws stick***

**Voice: OW! BLOODY MOTHER HELL!**

**Sirius Black: Who said that?  
**

**Remus Lupin: Uh oh**

***Snape storms up with the broken in half stick***

**Cara/me/author: Sorry Professor I didn't... er see you there**

***Sirius Black laughs hysterically so much he needs to go to the spirit world to pee***

**Snape: DETENTION FOR-**

**Moony: *Growling lowly* **

**Snape *laughs awkwardly* Yeah, it's all good it happens right G?**

**Everyone in the whole universe: *Looks at Snape with scared confusion***

**Person1: He's possessed!**

**Person2: GET 'IM!**

**Everyone runs after Snape as he screams the duck song to keep him safe.**

**Haven't you all missed my fun little drama's at the end of the story? :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Pretty Woman

A/N - Hello my dear readers, I'm really sorry it's been ages! Recently our family dog Benjie died, so I'm pretty sad so if it's crap, I'm sorry.

So yeah, this had been ages since I've last been here, really sorry- but because it's the holidays (whooo!) I will try and upload more frequently.

A reminder that this fanfic is basically a song fic- the first chapter was giving you the back story to the characters relationship #Me &amp; Remus! x) so this chapter will be the actual song, I would say if you have listened to the song 'Pretty Woman' then the 'staging' will make more sense- that sounds so confusing but you'll see what I mean later. So enjoy and don't wet yourself.

* * *

**Previously...**

**"**_I know you are a werewolf"..._

Remus sat there frozen, oh... crap! Why did she have to find out?! Why?!

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Cara" he murmured, looking down at the table like a seven year old.

"Remus don't be silly, I don't think any less of you, I wanted to tell you because I want to be someone who you can go to, to talk about this. I also know why, you find it... somewhat difficult to be around me at times, it's because I am your mate isn't it?"

He slowly looked up at her.

"Yes Cara, you are my mate, please believe me when I say nothing is expected of you. I don't want you to feel like you must throw away your life for me, I want you to be happy, and tying you down to me wont make you happy, I will always be your professor and friend, but if that is as far as you wish it then that is perfectly fine with me"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU STUPID HUMAN? SHE'S OUR MATE! SHE CANNOT GO!" Moony growled fiercely at him inside his mind.

"She is not an object Moony, she is a person, she has a choice! Now I don't want her to go and more than you do, but she is our mate- and we want only our mates happiness don't we?" Remus tried to reason with his werewolf counterpart.

Moony agreed with Remus and let the control come back to him.

"Remus, I have fallen in love with you, I don't care that you are a werewolf, Moony is a part of you and that means I love him too. You are the most amazing man I have ever met, and I would never feel tied down to you. I would not being fair to my own heart if I left right now, I want to be by your side always. You are my mate Remus and I will always be grateful for that" Cara reached over and took his hand, she had never said anything truer in her whole life. (I am such a sap! Why did I make myself a sap?!)

Remus leaned into towards her, he stopped and looked at her asking for permission which she smiled back. In a second their lips joined together, the whole of time and space seemed to melt around them in a blaze of fireworks, it felt like nothing bad was in the world, like they were floating in a blissful sea. It was a sweet, romantic kiss that you would expect to see in some Jane Austin movie- but even still, to them the world felt new.

"So Remus, Moony, wanna go and catch a movie?" Cara grinned after pulling back a little. Remus flew to her side and picked her up bridal style and headed out the door, but not before Cara swiped her coat of her chair. (Smooth me, smooth...)

* * *

**Past time- Dumbledore scene then the actual interesting stuff happens.**

Before his death, the great Albus Dumbledore pondered while eating a lemon drop. (wow that's original(!))

He turned to his trusted friend Fawkes and patted him on the head. (I know the spelling looks WEIRD but I checked it and it's right so we will just need to keep our rage for the end and we can complain to the ministry)

"I think Hogwarts would be nicer if everyone sung out how they feel, I could sing how much I love lemon drops for instance, what says you Fawkes?" The great wizard asked gently stroking the top of Fawkes's feathery head.

Fawkes just cocked his head to the side sassily and gave Dumbledore a look that said "Ain't nobody got time for 'dat"(if you have no idea what I'm taking about instead he basically said for him to shove it up his... bum.)

Dumbledore laughed and patted his head once more before walking out of his office to go pay dear Severus a visit. (I'm gonna screw with that later!)

* * *

**interesting time!**

Cara had finished her food with a sigh. It was so hard to pretend nothing was going on with her, she wanted to be in Remus's arms all the time but had to keep the reputation that they agreed. She scooted back from her chair and tucked it in neatly.

"I'll see you guys back in the common room"

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Parvarti, Padma (Other peeps I missed) looked up from their food and several "ok's" "Bye" "Yeah ok go away now you slime" were murmured and they went back to what was so interestingly important about their food(!)

Walking about four steps from the table, Remus quickly stood and started to slowly walk down from the teachers table.

He snapped his fingers and guitar music started playing. He swaggered to the front of the teachers table and walked down the three steps on the podium.

Everyone turned to look at him like he was mad. Professor McGonagall put her head in her hands and whispered to herself "Gods above Albus you daft fool."

Remus was about 5 metres away from her when he started to sing.

**_Pretty woman, walking down the street_**

**_Pretty woman, the kind I'd like to meet,_**

**_Pretty woman, I don't believe you, your not the truth, no one can look as good as you_**

**_(Short guitar bit)_**

**_Mercy..._**

Remus was right in-front of Cara who was gobsmacked, was he doing this? Seriously? She felt a bit embarrassed but a smile was forcing it's way out of the corners of her mouth.

When Remus said 'Mercy' he growled it into her ear and spun her in such a way- (I'll try as hard as I can to describe it as well as I can!) where they both had each others hands, Remus pulled Cara to him so her arm that he was holding went over her head, and put it by her side so it her arms were crossed over, so basically bounding her to him as he had her hands beside him.

Cara gasped at the sudden twirl and felt slightly faint with excitement. He was holding her so intimately in-front of the whole school; plus she could feel his toned body at her back. (*smirk*)

**_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me,_**

**_Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see,_**

**_Pretty woman, that you look lovely as can be, are you lonely just like me?_**

**_Wow_**

The part in the song where it says 'are you lonely-' Remus un-twirled her and spun her so she was in his arms facing him, Cara always had low self esteem, and Remus's eyes were telling hers that she would never feel alone again for he was always here to look after her. The wow part however sounded more like a throaty growl that was in her ear as Remus slyly bit her earlobe causing her to jerk her head right up for him to give her a smug grin and a wink.

Cara pulled away laughing and walked two paces when Remus grabbed her hips and swung her so her arm was around his neck and his arm was protectively around her waist while rocking his hips with the song.

**_Pretty woman, stop a while,_**

**_Pretty woman, talk a while,_**

**_Pretty woman, give your smile to me,_**

Remus dipped her skilfully like he had been dancing all his life- or watching too many re-runs of Dirty Dancing or Strictly Come Dancing.

He lifted her to her feet in a loving hug and held her hands, moving his arms back and fourth with hers.

**Pretty woman, Yeah yeah yeah,**

**Pretty woman, look my way **

**Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me,**

**'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right,**

**Come with me baby, be mine tonight...**

**(Short guitar bit)**

In the guitar instrumental break, Remus took her hand and gave it a quick peck causing Cara to blush.

The students just sat there like statues, was this really happening right in front of them? Had someone spiked their drink or something?

Professor McGonagall sat in awe, she had NEVER ever ever EVER expected this when Dumbledore mentioned it to her!

Snape looked half like he was going to be sick at the fact that someone was actually happy, and half jealous or jelly (That's for my pal Melissa!) at the amazeball dance moves Remus had.

"Mother was a good dancer, I once tried but I got scared at the lift and pooped my pants then cried and then waited for the care bears to come on TV" Snape's monologue narrated then added "This was only last weekend such tragedy happened..."

The couple moved again and they were embracing with arms wrapped around each other's shoulders

**Pretty woman, don't walk on by,**

**Pretty woman, don't make me cry,**

Cara kissed his cheek and started to walk slowly away.

**Pretty woman, don't walk away,**

**hey...**

Cara continued to walk with a grin on her face, she had no intention of actually leaving but she wanted to see what he would do to stop her...

Remus turned away from her to face the teachers table with a sarcastic shrug.

**Okay... if that's the way it must be,**

**Okay, I guess I'll go on home, it's late there'll be tomorrow night,**

**But wait...**

As soon as he said wait he turned around in a flash, as he had heard with his werewolf hearing her stopping and her heartbeat increase. She was standing with one hand on her hip smirking at him.

**What do I see?**

**Is she walking back to me?**

Cara stuck out her tongue cheekily and giggled. She then ran towards him, her hair swishing left and right as she ran to him.

**Yeah, she's walking back to me,**

When she was right in-front of him, she jumped onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck while a giggle.

**Ohhhh ohhhh Pretty woman.**

When the song finished he gave her a kiss and carried her off out of the great hall. The staff and students were still in shock...

"Headmistress surely professors and students can't do... that!" Exclaimed Professor Flitwick and tugging on Professor McGonagall's robes. She pulled her robes from him rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Filius! Leave them be! Albus knew that was going on, they are mated and that was accepted by Professor Dumbledore so it is accepted by me, however no public stunts so... intimate will be asked for private association"

Professor Flitwick looked confused but was brought out of it when Hagrid shouted: "Bloody 'ell 'fessor, 'eave 'em be man, 'er 'appy and 'hats 'hat!" After Hagrid was done and Flitwick ws nearly under the table in fright, Ginny Weasley stood up and clapped.

"Woooo! Yeah alright Hagrid!"

She turned as red as her hair when everyone stared at her, she opened her mouth to sing about feeling embarrassed when Snape thundered: "Miss Weasley if you even begin to sing a note, 5 million billion gazillion points will be taken from Gryffindore!" and with that she ran out the hall.

* * *

_**So... what did you think? I worked SUPER hard on this, I am dying to write more on this, but I will say mine and Remus's relationship (ohh such bad grammar!) will be paused for a bit, we will do a few songs but in the next song fic- I will be slatting Draco Malfoy- so annoying the hell out him so I need your HELP! Tell me what song to choose, any song, I was SO tempted to do "A pizza hut, a pizza hut" or a REALLY CHEESY song but that is in your hands my friends! :)**_

_**So yeah, next time it's operation annoy the hell out of Draco, then I don't actually know... you guys gimme some inspiration! Lol you are the funny ones!**_

_**Ohhh just remembered I said I would take the crap out of Dumbledore visiting Sevvy Poo!**_

* * *

"Severus do you had time?" Dumbledore asked just inviting himself in.

Sighing in frustration Snape put down a test tube.

"Of course headmaster, how may I assist you?" - I can totally hear his voice reading this line! XD

Dumbledore moved forward quite... uncomfortably.

"Do you have... the... thing?"

"What thing?"

"The thing Severus! You ordered it months ago!"

"What thing you blasted fool?!"

"THE HANNAH MONTANA SOUNDTRACK!"

"Oh god..." Snape handed him the cd

"DON'T YOU BREAK IT ALBUS! SHE'S MINE! MONTANA FOREVA!"

Then they both start singing "MIX IT ALL TOGTHER AND YOU KNOW YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!" then they start to cry about how they want Miley Cyrus's hair and the dreamy shoes she has..

A:N I just creeped myself out there... but still that is quiet funny if I say so myself!

Goodnight everyone!

Miley Cyrus: BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!

CoralPotion: Er... you can go home now..

Miley Cyrus: don't care... BEST OF BOTH WORLDDDDDDSSSSSSS!"

Coralpotion: *Grabs goose and Miley runs off with it biting her leg.

CoralPotion: You get the best of both worl- GODDAMN IT CYRUS!"


End file.
